xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bardcrest (Member)
This like all the other 'entries' about members is written by the person about themself and therefore uses first person not thrid person like the entris on fictional character within the game. Also while the format is based off of that used for an entry about a character it not the same and likely entries about different members won't be the same either. Biographical Information 'Real Name: '''Get to know me maybe you will found out '''Screen Name: '''Bardcrest '''Age: '''Let's say I am older than thiry and leave it a that. '''Sex: '''Male '''Nationality: '''United States Citizen '''Currently residing in: '''The East Coast of the United States. Physical Description Not considered relevent Psychological Description '''Hobbies and interests outside of roleplaying on Yahoo Groups: ' *Computer games *Writing *Journaling *Endulging my rapidly shifting obession with learning everything I can about a particular subject or topic Anything of a psychological nature worth noting: *I have aspbergers, but find neither shame nor pride in that fact. *I am told I have an incredibly memory recall but it is of seeminly unimportant details (see my comic book background/history) Real World Background/History I spent middle school living in Asia due to my father's work. I have always attended one sort of school for gifted students or another. Background/History when it comes to comics in general The first comic book I ever got was a Mickey Mouse comic book that my mother bought me when I was about seven from a super market becaus she suddenly realized I had never read a comic book before and apparently felt I should read atleast one comic book during my childhood. The comics had a story aboud Donald Duck trying to beat some other duck character I had never heard of before at various raffles to win a thanksgiving turkey through various methods of cheating that all backfired in some way. As well as a sherlock holmes like story about a stolen secret recipe for pea soup of which the secret part was soaking the peas in cold water before-hand. My second comic was bought in middle school, solely because I was getting into Magic the Gathering at that point in time and the comic had a 'free Magic: The Gathering' card in it. The card was a blue counter-spell. The comic itself I found boring. No I am not going to go through every single comic I have ever had and am only singling out those two particular comics because they were the only instances where I read a comic book as a child. While attending college, I picked up an Ultimate X men Graphic Novel (Return of the King) from my local library and thus began my obsession with comics books. I can not tell you how many comics books I have currently in my collection other than to state that the majority of them are within two pine chests (half the collection in each) and when I moved it took two burly moving men to transport each of the chests to their present location in my storage closet. AKA I have a lot of comics now. Background/History when it comes to superheroes in general Like any other red-blood american male of my generation I liked superhero shows and movies but only really took a SERIOUS interest in them after High School. Background/History when it comes to the Marvel Universe As mentioned above my introduction to the Marvel Comic book universe was in the form of reading an Ultimate X men graphic novel that I borrowed form my local library, which coincidentially was where I got most of my comics in the beginning. I could not tell you where my introduction the marvel universe in general began but it was likely either the x men or spiderman cartoon from the 90s (both of which I have the complete series on DVD). I own a copy of almost ever Marvel Superhero movie worth owning (AKA not Nick Fury: Agent of Shield, Ang Lee's The Incredible Hulk, etc). I own various moderna and vintage action figures and statues of marvel characters particularly Night-Crawler. Background/History when it comes to roleplaying on Yahoo Groups This is the topic that I decided to make an entry about myself on here about in order to share with people. Unfortunately, my introduction to this 'hooby' was in the form of me looking for pornography and stumbling upon a x men roleplaying group. I was looking for the 'punish' and thus found a x men with the premise Xavier having decided to use spanking and other forms of corporal punishment to disciple the younger x men. For the record nothing remotely like that happened before or after I joined (which is kind of the cause of the downfall of the group). Anyways I joined to see what it was all about, enjoyed myself, created the prototypes for several that in X men Unlimited (Razlo, Pedro, Nethropods, etc). The moderatorship was...very lax and in their absence while I did not necesarily take over moderating the group I and a couple other members 'kept the group alive'. As a result me and those other members were made the mdorators as the creator of the group left due to...well...no one seeming to want to engage in any roleplaying involving Storm spanking Kitty Pryde, but rather were more interested in doing 'normal' x men roleplaying. Around that time I joined another x men roleplaying group where I met several of the members who would later be among the first members of x men Unlimited. That group has zero moderatorship due to the owner and sole moderator being a completely inactive account. So...yeah..that group is best described as barely ordered chaos. After a while a lot of the members got tired of the lack of a defintive leader amd so someone created another group. By this point in time in the first group...things had gotten out of hand with spam (which I did not at the time know how to deal with other than deleting it when I saw it) and so I ended up closing that group...it had also become mostly inactive roleplaying-wise as well. That group functioned for a while and then...it colapsed, and another member from that group created a new group, and made me a moderator. then after they had approved several characters for use in the group (of which Sargotha is the only remaining one) they promptly promoted me to owner of the group and then left it never to be heard of again. --- --- --- Honestly all my attempts to succesful roleplaying in other groups have...not done well due to problems that in my opinion as I got older become less and less my fault, but almost all share a common theme of there being some sort of disagreemnt between me and another member. The only one that I care to share, solely because of how ridiculous I think it was, is me...well you have to understand that I was playing as a werewolf who could heal any wound so long as he consumed flesh/meat to 'power' the ability. Anyways, shortly have introing my character and for what I recall to be no reason (and frankly I can not fathom ever having done anything to warrant what happened) another member control basically a Star Wars Jedi rip-off used their light-saber to cut off my character's limbs...all of them..in a single post. In response...I has my character eat his own limbs and thus begin to regrow his limbs as tiny proto-limbs, which then promptly also hacked off...for no apparent reason. When confronted both OOC and IC about this the member had the character jump off a skyscrapper, land unscathed on the street and walk away. Because the member was a friend of the owner, I was banned from the group, which unsurprisingly was deleted shortly afterwards. Which to made a touch more humor, in my opinion, to the matter was also within two months of the group being created. Basically I mostly stick to this group now...for obvious reasons.